


Adventure

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are we here, again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emeraldarrow).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013

“Why are we here, again?”

Rick didn’t take his eyes off of his wife as he answered their closest friend and companion. “Evy had a vision of some kind. She hasn’t been able to sleep or concentrate on anything since it happened.”

“So it has begun, then.”

Now Rick did look away from Evelyn to focus on Ardeth. “What has begun?”

“Among the Medjai, Nefertiri had a reputation of being a Seer.”

“A Seer?”

“She had visions and was able to do things with her mind and memory that no other could.” Ardeth swallowed, knowing that Rick didn’t like knowing when things could happen with Evelyn that he didn’t quite understand. “She was said to be sensitive all of her life, but after the murder of her father, she became even stronger.”

Rick ran his hand over his face. “Of course. Of course it did. It would have been too much to ask that we would get a break – that Evy would get a break – from all of this spiritual mumbo jumbo.”

Now Ardeth laughed. “Do you really think that she would be who she is if all of this stuff wasn’t a part of her? Isn’t that what drew us to her flame in the first place?”

“The three of us would get a lot more sleep, that’s for sure.”

“Ah, but my friend, where is the fun in that? To be loved by such a woman as she, well, that is what adventures are truly made up of!”


End file.
